Mr Wonderful
by alotlikelove
Summary: Phil and Keely plan on going to the prom until somehting happens. Keely goes to prom with someone else and Phil is left going alone. Will Phil forgive Keely for ditching him for no reason and will Keely forgive uhim after thinking he dumped her for anothe


Mr. Wonderful

**by: **alotlikelove

**disclaimer: **I don't own PotF. Move along.

**mood music: **Everytime We Touch—Cascada

Chapter One "Mr. Wonderful"

"It's prom!" Keely yelled as her and her best friend Phil walked out to the parking lot.

"Not until tomorrow Keely." Phil laughed. Keely stopped walking and looked at him.

"Prom Eve it almost as important as prom Phil." Keely said. Phil just smiled and pulled her into the car. Keely shut the door and Phil walked around to the driver's side. He started the car and drove Keely to her house. Once they arrived Keely just sat in Phil's car.

"Sooo…" Keely said looking over at Phil.

"Hm?" Phil asked.

"Who are you going to prom with?" Keely asked trying her best to look sweet and innocent.

"I dunno…" Phil started. Her looked down his hands and took a deep breath. "Keels, do you wanna go with me?" Phil asked.

"Sure! By Phil…" Keely said as she hopped out of the car and ran to her door. She turned around to wave then hurried inside. Phil smiled and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He drove back to his house with a dopey smile slapped onto his face.

**xXXx**

Keely watched him drive off through the window by her front door. She smiled and ran up to her room to make last minute dress changes. She pulled the dress out. It was perfect. It was strapless, red with pink flowers, a ruffled skirt (**a.n kinda like the one from Hannah Montana where she meets the queen but bigger and a lil bit different.**) and silver heels. All that was left to decide was what jewelry to wear with it. She looked over at her vanity table and spotted a pair of pink and red beaded earrings and a ruby ring. She smiled and grabbed them setting them by the dress. She smiled at the selection then remembered the mounds of World History homework she had. She rolled her eyes and got to work.

**xXXx**

Phil walked into his house with the same smile printed onto his face.

"What? Did you and Blondie finally hit things off?" Pim asked sarcastically.

"What? Are you in a bad mood because Bradley broke it off with you again?" Phil asked imitating Pim.

"Strike one Diffy." Pim said before storming off.

"What, you gonna go call and make sure you still have plans?" Phil laughed.

"Strike two." Pim said getting in his face,

"What? You gonna send the umpa on me? I though Willy Wonka gave him his job at the factory back." Phil said keeping a straight face.

"Strike three!" Pim yelled before storming off.

Phil laughed and pulled out the Giggle. He used it to finish his homework then grabbed his Wzard and ran upstairs. He skipped through his school clothes until he found his tux. It was all perfect. Keely had her dress and Phil had his tux. _What could go wrong? _Phil thought.

Everything.

**xXXx**

Keely heard a knock on her door and jumped up to answer it.

"Hey Phil!" Keely said hugging him and pulling him inside.

"Hey Keely… I came over to tell you…" Phil started

"You got us a limo?" Keely asked.

"Yea… but you wont be in it. Alice Deluca will." Phil said.

"What?" Keely said.

"I'm going to prom with Alice. Not you." Phil said not even looking sorry.

"Phil… get out." Keely mumbled.

"But-" Phil said.

"Now. Get out!" Keely yelled. Phil left and drove off leaving Keely crying on the floor of her living room.

**xXXx**

Pim walked into the Diffy residence with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hey Pim… why are you so happy?" Barb asked.

"I got and A on my English test." Pim lied.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" Barb said hugging her daughter.

"And here comes my lunch…" Pim said pushing her mother away. Phil walked in and stopped in his tracks.

"Pim's happy… what did you do?" Phil asked.

"Nothing. Honestly." Pim swore.

"Right… mom have you seen the phone? I have to call Keely." Phil asked.

"Last time I saw it Curtis had it." Barb said going into the kitchen.

"Never mind… I'll use my cell." Phil said running up to his room grabbing his pone and dialing her number. One ring. Two rings. Three…

"Hello?" Keely said. Phil could tell she had been crying.

"Keels are you ok? It's Phil." Phil said

"Like you care. Just leave me alone Phil. Go have fun with Alice. I'm going to prom with Bruno." Keely said and hung up.

"What the… Pim." Phil said to himself.

"You called." Pim asked opening his door.

"What did you do?" Phil asked.

"Nothing…" Pim said walking out of is room and into her own. Phil sort of believed her after she made a pat with her parents on no lying. If she went a month without lying she got to go to dictator camp. Phil sighed and climbed into bed even though it was only six.

**xXXx**

It was finally prom night and Keely felt horrible. She was in her dream dress, dream shoes and she just had her hair, nails and make-up done. Bruno was only moments away from picking her up in his dad's stretch Hummer. Keely thought about what Phil had done to her. He asked her out then only and hour later told her it was off so he could go to the prom with another girl. She way knocked out of her thoughts by the Hummer's ear splitting honk. Keely sighed and made her way to the door.

**xXXx**

Phil drove to prom early in hopes of catching Keely. No such luck. After about half and hour Keely and Bruno arrived. Bruno flaunted Keely like the arm candy she knew she was. No girl was anything but. Phil sighed and kept his seat listening to a slow song play. He looked out in the crowd and saw Keely dancing with Bruno. _That could have been me. _ Phil thought. He still didn't know why she was so mad. What did he do? For the next hour he sat and watched Keely and Bruno dance. Bruno whispered something into her ear and pulled her away. Keely looked like she was fighting back but it was hard to tell looking through the crowd. He pushed through where he thought they had gone and found them… unfortunately.

"Bruno…" Keely started but was cut off by Bruno's lips on hers.

"Bruno stop! Please stop!" Keely cried. Bruno just laughed and kissed and but her neck. She finally managed to push him away and rum out of the contry club and to the benches beside the pond. Phil followed her silently and watched her cry. He thought about what he should do. He thought about leaving her after what she'd put him through and began to walk away but then thought about everything else. He turned around and walked over to the bench and pulled her into his body. Keely looked up at the angel holding her in their arms… Phil. She pushed him away, took off her shoes and started to run. Phil rushed after her grabbing him hand and stopping her.

"Phil… where's Alice?" Keely asked finally turning toward him.

"Why do you think I'm with Alice? I came to prom alone…" Phil said wiping away an escaping tear.

"That's not what you said yesterday." Keely accused.

"What?" Phil asked.

"You came over told me that you're dumping for Alice Deluca and drove off." Keely said like he should know that.

"Keely… never did that." Phil said.

"Right…" Keely said then looked up to Alice and some other guy making out on the bench.

"You see my point." Phil said. Keely nodded and began to cry.

"Kels I'm not mad! What's wrong?" Phil asked taking her back into a passionate hug.

I blew you off and acted like a jerk… and you still picked me up when I was at rock bottom. Phil why?" Keely asked looking up at him tear filled hazel eyes.

"Because I love you." Phil said. Keely smiled then kissed him. She didn't care about what happened now. She had him where he belonged.

Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly 

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side._

Everytime We Touch— Cascada 


End file.
